Die Wendungen des Lebens
by Dark-Demona
Summary: „Würdest du mir endlich deinen Namen verraten?" fragte er leise und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. „Olvia" antwortete sie leise, „Nico Olvia" Sanft lächelte er und küsste sie erneut und nur die Nacht war Zeuge über alles was noch geschah…


_**Die Wendungen des Lebens**_

_Vor ca. 30 Jahren auf einer Insel im West Blue._

_Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihrer Hand über das kalte Gestein. Sehr drauf bedacht jede einzelne Hieroglyphe unter ihren Fingern zu spüren. _

_Mit ihren Augen übersetzte sie Zeile für Zeile und schrieb sich Notizen in ihr Buch._

_Nie hätte sie gedacht auf dieser kleinen Insel so eine hoch interessante Ruine zu finden. Aber wie so oft im Leben, kommt immer alles anders._

_Langsam wischte sie sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn._

_Gott, warum musste es heute nur so heiß sein?_

_Kurz blickte sie sich um._

_Die Sonne stand ziemlich hoch und langsam stellte sie sich die Frage ob es nicht besser wäre eine Pause einzulegen und später weiter zu machen._

_Vorsichtig legte sie ihr Notizbuch neben ihrer Tasche ab und krame in dieser nach einer Haarspange._

_Als sie diese fand, steckte sie sich erst mal ihre langen weißen Haare hoch und setzte sich auf einen der Felsbrocken die überall herumlagen. _

_Tief in Gedanken versunken ging sie noch einmal ihre bisher aufgeschriebenen Notizen durch als plötzlich ein lautes Rumsen die stille durchdrang und sie aus ihren Gedanken riss._

„_Was zum Teufel ?"_

_Schnell steckte sie ihre Sachen wieder in ihre Tasche und ging vorsichtig in die Richtung aus der, der Lärm kam._

_Vorsichtig kletterte sie über die Felsbrocken, die früher mal ein Teil des Daches der Ruine gewesen waren, und sah sich um._

_Und was sie sah, war doch ziemlich überraschend._

_Ein großgewachsener, schlanker aber dennoch kräftiger Mann lag bewusstlos, alle viere von sich gestreckt auf den Boden. Eine leicht blutende Kopfwunde war unter dem längerem, gelocktem, schwarzem Haare zu erkennen und neben ihm lag ein, ziemlich zerbeultes, etwas das aussah als wäre es mal ein völlig intaktes Fahrrad gewesen._

_Ist der Kerl etwa gegen die Mauer gefahren?_

_Mit langsamen und vorsichtigen Schritten ging sie näher, immer darauf bedacht sofort die Flucht zu ergreifen, falls das eine Falle sein sollte._

_Als sie genau neben dem Mann stand, kniete sie sich zu ihm und betrachtete ihn genauer._

_Sein Arm sah verstaucht aus und die Kopfwunde schien doch übler zu sein als sie zuerst annahm._

_Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über ihn um sich die Wunde genauer anzusehen als ein Geräusch sie zurückschrecken ließ. Um genauer zu sein war es ein tiefes Schnarchen._

‚_Der pennt!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf._

_Und auf einmal wurde ihr klar was passiert ist: der Kerl war beim Fahrradfahren eingeschlafen und gegen die Mauer gefahren!_

_Leise seufzte sie. Wie kann ein einzelner Kerl nur so dämlich sein?_

_Wieder blickte sie ihn an. Also hier alleine liegenlassen konnte sie ihn nicht, das war nicht ihre Art. _

_Langsam stand sie auf und blickte sie sich um. Irgendwo hier muss doch eine gute Stelle für einen Unterschlupf sein?_

_Und da sah sie ihn._

_Bei einem Teil der Ruine war das Dach noch vorhanden und es sah auch sonst sehr stabil aus._

_Also nahm sie sich ihre Tasche, griff den Kerl unter die Arme und zerrte ihn dort hin. _

_Was etwas länger dauerte, da er etwas Größer und doch einiges schwerer war als sie._

_Als sie es endlich geschaft hatte und ihn bis zum Unterschlupf gezerrt hatte, holte sie aus ihrer Tasche eine kleine Notfalltasche heraus. _

_Vorsichtig hob sie seinen Kopf etwas an und schob ihre Tasche unter diesen. Zwar nicht gerade das bequemste Kissen aber immerhin besser als nichts._

_Mit einem leichten Seufzer öffnete sie ihre Notfalltasche und fing an ihn, so gut wie sie konnte, zu verarzten._

_Am nächsten Tag : _

_Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Doch die starken Kopfschmerzen und der starke Schmerz in seinem Arm zwangen ihn dazu sie sofort wieder zu schließen._

_Was war bloß passiert?_

_Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war das er auf seinem Fahrrad unterwegs war…_

_War er etwa eingeschlafen und irgendwo gegen gefahren?_

„_Nicht schon wieder…" seufzte er leise vor sich hin._

_Wieso passierte ihm das nur immer wieder?_

_Tief atmete er durch und versuchte sich erneut aufzusetzen._

„_Es wäre besser wenn sie liegen bleiben", hörte er plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme neben sich._

„_Sie haben eine Gehirnerschütterung und einen geprellten Arm"._

_Sofort öffnete er seine Augen um die Quelle der Stimme ausfindig zu machen und da sah er sie: schlank, normalgroß, blaue Augen und weißes Haar._

_Eine wahre Schönheit. _

_Eindringlich blickte sie ihn an._

„_Sie können froh sein das sie verletzt sind…"_

_Verwundert erwiderte er ihren Blick._

_Was sollte den das jetzt bedeuten?_

„_haben sie überhaupt eine Ahnung wie alt diese Ruine ist gegen die sie gefahren sind ?"_

_Jetzt blickte er sie ungläubig an, als sich ein leichtes Lächeln bei ihr bildete._

„_Ihr glück das es nur eine einfache Mauer war, den sonst hätte ich ihnen sehr wehtun müssen"._

_Jetzt blickte er sie Fragen an._

_War sie etwa eine Archäologin? Warum sonst sollte sie sich für so ein altes Gemäuer interessieren._

_Langsam ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder, beugte sich über ihn und fing langsam an den Verband an seinem Kopf abzuwickeln._

_Ruhig und ohne auch nur eine Reaktion ließ er sie gewähren und nahm dabei ihren Geruch war._

_Ein Geruch von zarten Blüten._

„_Sind sie Archäologin?"_

_Eine kurze, knappe Frage, die aber bewirkte dass sie in ihrer Bewegung kurz inne hielt._

„_Wieso die Frage?" langsam machte sie weiter den Verband zu wechseln. _

„_Weil ich mir sonst nicht anders erklären kann, warum eine so schöne Frau sich lieber für eine alte Ruinenmauer interessiert als für einen verletzten Mann"._

„_Sagen wir einfach, ihr Kopf wird es überleben, die Mauer leider nicht."_

_Und wieder trat ein schweigen zwischen beiden ein und er wartete ab bis sie damit fertig wurde den Verband an seinem Kopf zu wechseln. _

_Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und blickte ihn an._

„_Um auf ihre Frage zurückzukommen…" fing sie an ruhig zu sprechen, „ja ich bin Archäologin und sie selber?"_

„_Das ist nicht so wichtig," ruhig blickte er sie an. „Danke"._

_Jetzt war es an ihr, ihn skeptisch anzublicken._

„_Für was bedanken sie sich?"_

„_Dafür dass sie mir helfen, obwohl ich ihre kostbare Mauer beschädigt habe."_

_Wieder bildete sich bei ihr dieses süße, bezaubernde Lächeln._

„_sagen wir einfach, sie schulden mir jetzt was."_

_Einige Tage später…_

_Vorsichtig wickelte sie den Verband von seinem Kopf und besah sich die Wunde._

_Sie war gut verheilt._

„_Das sieht sehr gut aus", sprach sie ruhig und blickte ihn an, „was macht dein Arm?"_

_Auf ihre Frage hin, bewegte er ihn. Streckte ihn aus und knickte ihn wieder ein. „Alles in Ordnung, du solltest Ärztin werden"._

_Leise musste sie etwas Lachen._

„_Nein Danke, das liegt mir nicht. Ich bleibe lieber bei alten Mauern"._

_Leicht musste sie grinsen. Was für eine fiese Anspielung._

_Vorsichtig strich er ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr und strich sanft über ihre Wange._

„_Schade, ich wäre gerne dein Stammpatient geworden…"_

_Leicht erschauderte sie bei seiner Berührung._

_Gott, wie nah waren sie sich beide in den letzten Tagen gekommen…_

_Er war doch nicht so ein Idiot wie sie am Anfang dachte und auch wesentlich netter als er den Anschein machte._

„_daraus wird wohl nichts…" brachte sie leise raus und schluckte als sie merkte wie nah er ihren Lippen kam._

_Wollte er sie etwa Küssen?_

_Kaum hatte sie sich diese Frage gestellt, spürte sie auch schon seine Lippen auf ihren._

_Er küsste sie tatsächlich!_

_Genießend schloss sie ihre Augen und fing langsam an den Kuss zaghaft zu erwidern._

_Doch als sie spürte wie er von Sekunde zu Sekunde fordernder wurde, unterbrach sie den Kuss indem sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte. _

_Fragend blickte er sie an, war er zu weit gegangen?_

„_Was hast du?" fragte er ruhig und sah sie eindringlich an._

_Doch sie erwiderte seinen Blick nicht. Er war einfach weiter zur Seite gerichtet._

„_Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen… es ist schon spät" sprach sie leise, stand auf und ging. _

_Er saß einfach da und blickte ihr nach._

_Kurz schloss er seine Augen, stand auf und folgte ihr. Sie saß nur einige Meter entfernt auf einen der Felsbrocken und blickte in die Nacht._

_Schweigend setzte er sich zu ihr und blickte mit ihr in die Nacht._

„_Entschuldige wenn ich zu weit gegangen bin…" sprach er nach einigen ruhigen Minuten._

_Langsam wendete sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung._

„_Entschuldige dich nicht…" sprach sie leise, „du hast nichts falsch gemacht, ich war nur etwas überrumpelt…"_

_Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr um ihren Blick zu erwidern, strich ihr sanft über die Wange und kam ihr wieder etwas näher._

„_Lass es einfach geschehen und denk nicht darüber nach…"_

_Kurz blickte er in ihre blauen Augen._

_Sie waren so unglaublich schön, tief wie das Meer. Er konnte ihnen einfach nicht wiederstehen._

„_Vertrau dich mir einfach an." Und wieder überbrückte er die Distanz und küsste sie erneut._

_Und genau wie zuvor schloss sie genießend ihre Augen, nur diesmal unterbrach sie den Kuss nicht als sie spürte wie er wieder etwas fordernder wurde. Langsam legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und fing an den fordernden Kuss, genauso fordernd zu erwidern._

_Vorsichtig hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zurück zum Unterschlupf, immer darauf bedacht den Kuss nicht zu unterbrechen. _

_Langsam bettete er sie nieder, unterbrach den Kuss und blickte wieder in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen._

„_Würdest du mir endlich deinen Namen verraten?" fragte er leise und strich ihr sanft übers Haar._

„_Olvia" antwortete sie leise, „Nico Olvia"_

_Sanft lächelte er und küsste sie erneut und nur die Nacht war Zeuge über alles was noch geschah…_

….

„Hey Kuzan, würdest du die Güte haben und aufwachen?! Durch dein Schnarchen kann ich mich nicht Konzentrieren!"

Leicht an genervt öffnete er seine Augen und sah seinen Admiralskollege Borsalino, auch bekannt als Kizaru, leicht grimmig an sagte aber nichts weiter.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm dass sie jetzt schon seit fast zwei Stunden auf Großadmiral Sengoku warteten.

Typisch erst bestellt er alle auf einen Fleck und taucht dann selber nicht auf.

Naja eine Stunde würde er noch warten und dann würde er gehen. Leicht gelangweilt fing er an seine beiden Admiralskollegen bei ihrem Schachspiel zu beobachten.

Als selbst das nach wenigen Minuten zu langweilig wurde blickte er an die Decke und erinnerte sich an seinen Traum oder besser gesagt an eine Erinnerung zurück an die er schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gedacht hatte.

Er konnte sich an jede einzelne kleine Kleinigkeit erinnern die in dieser einen Nacht passiert ist und genauso erinnerte er sich daran wie er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und ganz alleine war.

Nur ein Zettel mit den Worten: „Es tut mir leid" lag neben ihm.

War er so mies das sie einfach verschwand oder ging sie weil sie sich schämte?

Schämte sie sich, mit einem Mann geschlafen zu haben den sie gerade mal ein paar Tage kannte aber nie seinen Namen erfuhr?

Eine Frage auf die er nie eine Antwort bekam.

Und dennoch ging sie ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Also beschloss er damals sie zu suchen.

Aber wo sollte er anfangen?

Doch dann erinnerte er sich an ein kleines Detail.

Sie sagte dass sie Archäologin sei und es gab nur eine Insel im West Blue auf den man Archäologen finden konnte.

Die Insel : Ohara.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg und tatsächlich fand er sie wieder.

Nico Olvia.

Sie saß in einem kleinen Terrassen Café mit einem Buch in der Hand und sie hatte sich kaum verändert.

Naja groß verändern konnte sie sich ja nicht in den letzten sechs Monaten.

Eine Weile blieb er an seinem Platz stehen und überlegte wie er auf sie zugehen sollte.

War ein einfaches „Hallo" nicht etwas plump?

Tief atmete er durch und schloss kurz die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, beschloss er einfach auf sie zu zugehen doch genau in dem Moment sah er etwas das ihn abhielt.

Sie hatte gerade bezahlt und stand von ihrem Platz auf und da sah er dass sie sich doch verändert hatte.

An der Stelle wo eins ihr flacher Bauch war, war jetzt eine Rundung.

Selbst ein Idiot erkannte dass sie schwanger war.

Leicht geschockt versteckte er sich wieder in der kleinen Gasse wo er schon die ganze Zeit stand.

Was sollte er nun tun?

Sie wirkte nicht wie eine Frau die mit jedem schlafen würde, nein sie war das komplette Gegenteil.

Er erinnerte sich das er in dieser einen Nacht vor sechs Monaten, ein sehr langes Vorspiel gebraucht hatte bis sie soweit war.

Es war sein Baby das sie in sich trug.

Erneut wagte er einen Blick und sah wie sie, nicht weit von ihm entfernt, vor einem Geschäft stand.

Ein Geschäft für Babykleidung und sie wirkte so glücklich.

Ihre blauen Augen strahlten und ihre Hand ruhte sanft auf ihrem Bauch und genau in dem Moment wusste er dass es besser war, wenn er sich zurückzog.

Also verließ er die Insel wieder ohne sie angesprochen zu haben und mit dem Entschluss sie nie wieder zu sehen.

Doch was er nicht ahnte war das es ihn Jahre später wieder auf diese Insel verschlagen würde.

Und als es so weit war und ein kleines achtjähriges Mädchen vor ihm stand, erkannte er ihre blauen Augen sofort wieder.

Sie war es.

Das Ungeborene, das Olvia damals in sich trug.

Seine Tochter und ihr Name war Nico Robin…

Das aufschlagen der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Ein leicht schlecht gelaunter Großadmiral Sengoku betrat den Raum, dicht gefolgt von einem breit grinsenden Vizeadmiral Garp.

Der wie er vermutete wohl der Grund für die Verspätung war.

Tief atmete er durch und folgte allen anwesenden in Sengokus Büro.

Das sollte noch ein sehr langer Tag werden.

Ein sehr sehr langer Tag.

**Ende.**


End file.
